Love Hina: Through Another's Eyes
by WitsWithMe
Summary: I suppose you already know the story of Love Hina, how a guy suffers through semi-domestic abuse? And I suppose you wish that Keitaro grew something of a spine? Well, what if a reader did his job for him...by waking up as the hapless three-year ronin himself?
1. Chapter 1-Where to Begin

_Yo, everybody! It's been awhile, hasn't it?_ (*Cricket Noises*) _…Yeah, I have no excuses as to why I've been so absent from writing, except for college, life, and other projects that I've been doing. I've some ideas for other stories, but hey, things happen and they simply fail to come to fruition._ _ **ANY**_ _way, I've finally got a story I think'll stick around for the time being. Also, the events of the story will start off some time after the events of Chapter 25, after Naru has graduated, so that Sanza will have a bit of time to get used to House Hina before excitement rears its head. Hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Love Hina or its characters. If I did, things would've been a lot more sensible and merciful to Keitaro.  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Where to Begin..._**

Stockholm Syndrome is not generally used for a basis of making romance stories, but it isn't exactly a bad starting point. A girl realizes the softer side of her captor and gets to know him, causing the two to grow close and possibly get together, with the captor treating his former captive properly; nothing too bad about that. It shows depth and changes between the characters as they bond. However, when a guy cannot help himself but return to a woman who is constantly belittling him and _punching him across distances at the speed of a_ _ **bullet**_ _, all because of a freaking promise made about_ _ **15**_ _ **FREAKING YEARS AGO**_ _to a girl who may or may not be the girl_ _ **that he gave that promise to**_ , you kinda have to worry about the guy. At least, that's how Sanza Hikari felt about the situation of Keitaro Urashima as he reads the final volume of _Love Hina_. And as he flips the final page, he is greeted by the image of Naru Narusegawa in a bride's dress...and with Keitaro as the groom.

"You're kidding me." The 20-year-old man nearly dropped the book in shock, but was able to close it and place it on his desk. "You are **freaking** kidding me." He had pretty much binge-read the 14-volume manga from beginning to end, raptured in the tragic tale of a young man who, after failing the entrance exam to a prestigious college twice in a row, was sent to a Girls-Only Dormitory to regain his bearings and possibly find love. In Sanza's eyes, he probably would've found it earlier too...if his tenants weren't a hazard to the unfortunate ronin's health! Two-no, four now that he thought about it- girls would physically assault him for practically breathing, one girl, while non-physical with her problems, drained him dry and caused him more trouble via riling the main two physical assailants, a girl whose physical issues caused indirect suffering, and one girl that, while easily the nicest of them all, making her Sanza's favorite of the bunch, was too much of a coward to try and stop the others from causing poor Keitaro pain. And the main thing that brought both a smile and an infuriating headache to Sanza was that, while Keitaro was constantly sent flying for "perverted acts" that were, in all intents and purposes, _**very**_ unfortunate accidents, he kept on coming back and apologizing for what they did to him, as if it was **his** fault the girls have such short tempers and low expectations of him. And the girls just never seemed to learn just what kind of problems they gave to Keitaro.

 _Well, no…_ Sanza stopped to rethink his latest opinion on the girls of the Hinata Dormitory. _At least some of them eventually got a shade of growth._ Shinobu Maehara was, in Sanza's opinion, one of the nicest girls he had seen and/or read about. A shrinking violet and one of the main reasons why Keitaro suffered so much pain: she would cry out at some touching moments, alerting the two bloodhounds Naru and Motoko into thinking her Sempai was doing something lecherous, causing the nice guy to go flying yet again, and she would do little to try to convince her "protectors" that Keitaro was innocent, and while she did get better at opening her mouths near the end of the series, it didn't help all that much.

Kaolla Su was…oi. She was certainly the quirky one. While it was obvious that she liked Keitaro in her own special way, she had a rather violent and childish way of showing it. _Yeah, kick him in the face as a greeting, Su_ , Sanza thought in irritation. _He'll totally love it when you do that._ The resident gadget genius certainly brought a lot of bang into Keitaro's life, and she did it so nonchalantly, as if she has _no idea_ that shooting tank shells and missiles at a guy could possibly _kill him_! But hey, it's Keitaro we're talking about here, so _what's the harm in **a little fun** , right?!_ But Sanza begrudgingly admitted that when Su tended to be sweet and sensitive around Keitaro…but not that often. Mutsumi Otohime…didn't make that much of an impact to Sanza. She was the ditzy girl with the watermelons that was Keitaro's promise girl except not because reasons. Sarah McDougal was a brat, plain and simple.

Mitsune Konno certainly lived up to her nickname of "Kitsune", Sanza reasoned. She lived to gamble, drink, and Keitaro was a steady stream of income to her. When she wasn't trying to con the manager out of his hard-earned money, she was joking around in ways she _knew_ would send him flying in a matter of seconds, and bluntly speaking, Sanza wished she would grow up.

Motoko Aoyama was a special case. In initially, he wasn't all that much of a fan of her constant murder attempts, but over the course of the manga she matured…if only slightly. The same could not be said of Naru Narusegawa. It didn't take long for Sanza to realize how much Keitaro felt for Naru, and it took even less time to see that she liked him back. The main thing stopping her from getting him as a boyfriend, as well as Sanza's admiration, was her childishness, impulsiveness, and her being less than willing to take Keitaro at his word, usually punching him into the stratosphere without letting Keitaro attempt to explain himself. This act, or rather, this running gag, got old fast for the reader, and Sanza believed that the two would not have a bright future together, despite seeing how many times the manga author pushed them together.

…And this brings the young man to this moment of utter annoyance and sorrow for Urashima. _Naru should not have been the bride,_ Sanza thought snidely as he checked his wristwatch for the time. _10:59?! Yikes!_ Sanza's eyes widened as he realized just how long he had been reading. He was supposed to be in bed about an hour ago so he could get to work on time. As he scrambled to get under the covers and get some rest, his mind wandered to the possibly abusive marriage life that awaited this fictional character before scoffing. _What am I doing, worrying about a guy that doesn't exist. Still, though…_ Sanza's eyes started to get heavy at this point, and as sleep finally claimed his body, one final thought rang through his mind: _What I wouldn't do, though, to show those horrid women what for._

~~場所の変遷~~

The world slowly came into a...rather fuzzy focus as Sanza woke up. _...Strange._ The young man rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his futon to try to clear his vision, but to no avail. _Since when was my eyesight this bad?_ Noticing a pair of glasses conveniently folded up to his left, he put them on and was graced with a clear picture of his surroundings. Sadly, his mind was still somewhat asleep, so while he saw a human-sized hole in his bedroom ceiling, it didn't really register to him. Absentmindedly changing into an off-white shirt and blue jeans, Sanza stumbles into a washroom to freshen up before breakfast. After taking off his glasses, he splashes water on his face, shaking his head to wring the water out of his hair, then reopens his brown eyes to check himself out in the mirror. Everything seems to be in ord-

 _Wait._

Sanza rubbed his eyes and replaced his glasses on his face, befuddled. _This ain't right._ Instead of dark blue eyes, his mirror image peered at him with dark brown orbs. _Wha?_ His eyes flickered to his hair, changed from a thick black mop to thinner strands of dark brown hair. And his skin…when he went to sleep, he sported a slightly tanned complexion. Here? It was pale. Very pale. _The heck? With this getup, I practically look like…like…_ At this realization, Sanza's eyes shrank in shock and horror.

 _ **No…**_

A few seconds later, the entire Hinata House was alerted with a piercing shriek.

* * *

 _Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 1! Whew, that was quite something. I should probably get started on the second chapter. Anywho, please let me know what you think of the chapter. Reviews are more than welcome. Just keep it constructive and if you think this story has an issue, fill me in about it in detail, so that I know what it is and see that the issue is not a recurring problem._

 ** _Edit: Thank you,_** ** _zodiac38352 and Grey Wolf4 for proof-reading this.  
_**

' _Till next time! This is WitsWithMe, signing off. See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2-The Cycle Begins

_So…yeah. This chapter took me awhile to make. Other than a time-consuming job and other projects that I work on, there is really no reason for the chapter taking so long…other than my crippling writer's block. Sorry 'bout that. ...Anywho, enjoy the chapter!  
_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or its characters, guys. Just sayin'. I mean, it's not like I'm the manga artist Ken Akamatsu, heh heh… No, really. I'm not him. No, seriously, guys. Hey! Hey, stay back, guys! STAY BA-**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Cycle Begins…**_

 _~S.M~_

It was early morning at the Hinata House, and Shinobu Maehara was hard at work in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for her sempais. As she wrapped up her cooking and set the food out for the other tenants, she began to reminisce the place that was the Hinata House and the insanity that dwelled within its walls. It had been quite an exciting past few months for the girl ever since Keitaro Urashima had become the manager of the Hinata House.

The two of them...did not start off on the right foot, clear as day. Running into a guy donned in only a towel can shock a girl into thinking more...unpleasant thoughts, but his clumsy, yet kind-heart ended up winning hers over to him.

While the two-year ronin hadn't been entirely honest regarding being a university student, but over the course of a few months, she had seen progress on his part, and though he had seemingly failed his test a third time, it didn't seem to bother him all that much. ...Then again, he and Naru-sempai did leave to go on that one trip when they failed the test, and it nearly broke her heart when he called to say that he was going on a trip. So much so, that when the other girls found out, she went on a trip to find him and Naru-sempai. Well, it was less like "going on a trip" and more like being dragged along on a set of days chock-full of chaos that could only be called an "adventure" with an extreme stretch of imagination. However, it was sorta worth it, as both sempais had returned home. That was only a few days ago, though, and this moment of rest would most certainly help with the stress that had claimed Naru-sempai and Sempai.

 _...There. All finished._ With everything looking nice, she was just about to call for the other tenants-

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

-when an ear-splitting scream assaulted her ears. Her eyes widened in shock once she recognized the voice behind the shriek. _That was Sempai! What happened?!_ Breakfast forgotten, the blunette rushed to the source of the noise.

~~場所の変遷~~

~S.H.~

Sanza usually prided himself on being able to stay calm in varying situations in his life and being able to find solutions to them in a quick fashion. Infighting between fellow employees? Act as the mediator and have the two talk it out until a solution could be found. Some person who doesn't know the meaning of the words "stay away from me" continues to hound you? Give out a few loud (verbal, mind you) warnings before calling the police on count of harassment (he still has that restraining order on-record). Waking up in a fictional environment _and waking up as the harem butt monkey_ _ **Keitaro Urashima**_ , though? Theeeeeere's a biggie. But then again, he was taking this revelation pretty well, all things considered.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

...Scratch that. Where a rational mind could try to salvage this kind of situation, the almost-shattered brain of this panicked individual was instead screaming " **NO NO NO NONONONONONONO NO NO NO! HOW?! WHY ME? WHY** _ **HIM?**_ **WHY** _ **NOW?!**_ "...Yeah, he was not in the best of mental positions to be in at the moment. And now it seems that the face staring at him is now hyperventilating. Thankfully, the hands pulling at "his" short hair managed to snap him (mostly) out of his panicked state due to the pain. "Deep breaths, man… Deep breaths…"

It took a while, but he managed to cool himself off enough to think properly. _I was able to feel the roots of my hair screaming in pain during that panic attack, so...does that mean that this isn't a dream?_ However, a harrowing thought popped up right afterwards. _Wait. I screamed pretty loud just now. That's going to attract the attention of the girls._ Sanza's eyes widened in horror as the realization set in, though they quickly closed as his hands rose to cover his now-mortified face. _I gotta get out of this enclosed space before-_

"Sempai?"

Sanza jumped and let out a short, startled cry at the sudden voice before recognizing the voice's owner, slumping forward somewhat dramatically as he did. _-before someone finds me here._ "Sempai?" The voice-Shinobu-softly called out again. "Are you alright?" Straightening himself out, he quickly stammered out "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Shinobu-chan. I just had a bit of a nightmare, so I'm a bit more jumpy than normal today." Hoping the answer would appease the youngest(?) tenant of the Hinata House, he waited for an answer. "A nightmare?" There was a heavy pause afterwards, but Shinobu spoke up once more, though she sounded rather nervous for some reason. "Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Sanza mentally sighed, realizing that, as the more-or-less empath of the group, of course she'd want to help alleviate any worries of his. He shook his head with a sad smile, then nodded. "Sure, come on in."

 _~S.M.~_

Shinobu opened the door to find Sempai standing in front of a mirror, facing her with a soft smile on his face, though she could quickly see that his eyes did not match his lips in terms of emotions. He looked down on the ground for a second, then briefly shook his head. "Actually, let's head somewhere else; I have a feeling we're going to need to sit down." Nodding at what sounded like a good idea, the two of them walked over to the lobby.

~~場所の変遷~~

As the two of them sat down on the sofa, Sempai closed his eyes and rested his head on his left hand, sighing sadly for some reason. _Was the dream really that bad?_ Realizing what he was doing, Sempai quickly sat up straight and flashed a smile towards her...though it seemed kinda forced. "Oh! Sorry…" Sempai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm usually awake by now. I guess I didn't sleep as much as I thought I did! Hehe..." Though this was an obvious ploy to lighten the mood, it only made Shinobu worry more. "Sempai...was it that bad? What was it that you dreamed about that would make you this tired, Sempai?" The man's smile slowly faded as he discarded his facade. "I dreamed…" His eyes started sinking to the ground as he spoke. "I dreamed of a life of torture. I dreamed that I was in a land where I was nothing...something less than a human being. Like...like I was just a punching bag, a stress reliever that my twisted masters could use on a whim. I would scream…" Sempai paused a bit, emotion beginning to seep into his voice. "I would scream, but no one would listen. Sometimes, I would wonder if anyone could actually hear my voice at all, but I could do nothing but endure the pain and just hope…" As if the lump in Shinobu's throat couldn't grow large enough, Sempai sniffed slightly, adding to the pain that was in her heart. "...And just hope that it would one day end." He blinked rapidly to avoid shedding tears, but Shinobu, already sobbing, crashes into Sempai and crushes him with a sympathetic hug. Through tears and hiccups, she cries out "I'm-*hic*-I'm so sorry, Sempai!"

 _~S.H.~_

Sanza, still blinking away some tears from the tale of his fears of being Keitaro, looks down on the sobbing girl for a half-second before softly returning the hug. While he was unsure that she understood that he was referring to the other tenants, she at least was willing to share his sorrow, and this granted him a small smile as he patted Shinobu on the back until the tears stopped flowing. "Thank you, Shinobu-chan." For the first time that day, a genuine smile flitted on Sanza's lips. "I really needed that."

For a short while, Sanza felt at peace, having gotten what he said off of his chest and being comforted by someone he knew cared for him-er, Keitaro. However, while dwelling in said tranquility, he forgot one unfortunate, crucial fact about Keitaro Urashima: While he **did** have positive moments with the girls at the Hinata House-

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SHINOBU, YOU PERVERT?!** "

...they were often overshadowed by the more prevalent, unfortunate encounters he had with the tenants.

* * *

… _Ooops. And so ends Chapter 2, with Sanza about to board a flight with Naru Airlines. Ah, boy. Well, anyways, after re-reading Chapter 1, I realized something that the wonderful folks who gave me reviews (Wittmann the Tiger Ace, Weird Beard, Anon, Psychologhost, Broken DNA, triviatrap1982) noted in one fashion or another: the first chapter had this story looking like a bash-fic, which was the farthest thing from my mind, and in fact is something I seriously want to avoid. Yeah, some girls are worse than others, but I'm not gonna (intentionally) make them look even shoddier than normal. That wouldn't be right! So thank you guys for notifying me so I can keep on the straight and narrow!_

 _And also, major thanks to zodiac38352, KingChaotixX7, and Grey Wolf4 for proof-reading this chapter._

' _Till next time! This is WitsWithMe, signing off. See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3-Flight to Fury

_I will admit: this chapter took much longer than it should have. Other than the usual "job and other stuff" excuse, I was struggling to come up with a good sense of wording for the latter part of the chapter, the part of the chapter that every fan of the manga has been waiting for. Welp, wait no longer, guys; enjoy._

 **Heads up, guys. I don't own Love Hina or its characters. They belong to Ken Akamatsu. Man, though, have I ever wanted to meet the dude…**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Flight to Fury**_

 _~N.N.~_

Naru couldn't believe what was going on in front of her-okay, she actually could. She just didn't think the pervert would give in to his lecherous desires this early in the day. Here he was, with his arms around Shinobu, obviously groping her. Honestly! How low would this male go with his perversions?! Keitaro, upon noticing her approaching him, flinched, his eyes momentarily widening in shock and fear before returning to a normal size. He raised his hands above his head and spoke in a tone too calm for her likening. "Naru-san, I realize this looks incriminating, but I can explai-" "You don't need to!" Naru snarled, interrupting his obvious lie. It was pretty easy to figure what Keitaro was doing. "You were taking advantage of Shinobu!"

"No, I wasn't." Keitaro's voice slightly rose in tone, though the voice's range was lost on Naru. He was a pervert, and he needed that irritating habit pounded out of him. One way or another. "Don't you **dare** try to talk your way out of this one!"

 _~S.H.~_

Sanza's eyes widened in horror as Naru reared a fist back. _This is bad._ While Naru was so focused on what she thought Sanza was doing, she had failed to realize that the girl she was "defending" had frozen in shock and/or fear from Naru's outburst...and her arms were still latched around Sanza's waist. Keitaro (and Sanza, hopefully) could survive a Naru Punch. Shinobu, on the other hand, would not. Seeing as Shinobu had yet to move, Sanza hurriedly detached Shinobu and pushed her out of Naru's range, while trying to put up a defense for his face.

While he was successful in removing Shinobu from harm's way, his meager attempt to reduce damage failed miserably, as Sanza was launched through the roof with a scream.

~~場所の変遷~~

During the entirety of his flight, Sanza was plagued with many thoughts. Some about the girls and what he would do with them. Some wondering if and how he would be able to return to his life. ...But mostly him wondering how much the impact would hurt and if he should tuck and roll to reduce the amount of pain he was guaranteed to suffer. _Then again, wouldn't that-_

This thought was sadly interrupted by the pain of hitting the ground. _**Pain.**_ Sanza mentally groaned/whined. _So much paaaaaaaain. I should've realized being unkillable would hurt this bad._ Upon learning he could at least move his arms, he went to check his pant pockets. Finding what he had been hoping to find, he struggled to stand in what seemed like a park. As he slowly started walking in the direction from which he was launched (not noticing the many shocked stares sent his way), he was comforted by a small thought: _At least I won't arrive at the Hinata House_ too _hungry. It wouldn't do to arrive with three headaches instead of two._

~~場所の変遷~~

It took awhile, but Sanza was able to find his way back to the Hinata House. Sure, he had to ask a few people around in a café during a quick meal, but here he was, at the steps. _I can't believe that Naru-_ Sanza shook his head in correcting himself. _No, actually. I_ can _believe that Naru would forego letting me explain my case. I mean, I_ _ **am**_ _Keitaro Urashima, lowest of the low in her eyes until who knows how long._ Inclining his head upward, he took notice of the two girls he was expecting, yet simultaneously hoping not to see: Naru and Motoko. And while Naru was still sporting her scowl when she noticed him coming up, Motoko, surprisingly, kept a strangely neutral, somewhat calculating gaze on him. This didn't keep Sanza from narrowing his eyes and donning a frown of his own as he continued up the stairs, hoping to just pass by the two girls without conflict or conversation. He wasn't counting on that happening, though.

 _~M.A.~_

Ever since she woke up that day, Motoko Aoyama felt that something was...off. Something in the air felt different, but the young kendoist couldn't put her finger on just _what_ was causing her skin to tingle or the shiver that went down her spine before hearing the news of the manager's latest incident from Naru-san. While the fact that he was up to no good that early in the morning wasn't too much of a surprise (he is a vile male, after all), she _was_ somewhat surprised that she didn't sense this occurring in the first place. Urashima-san generally had an aura about him that couldn't be mistaken from anyone else's, for reasons even Motoko herself was unsure about. This morning, however, she was unable to sense him. It was almost as if he had been possessed by some sort of demon, or replaced by a doppelganger. However, she had no...definitive method of testing her theories, at least at the moment. Plus, if Urashima-san **had** been possessed, then why…

Motoko's musings were put aside as she noticed Urashima-san walking up the stairs. It looked as if he was just going to pass them by without a word. However, it seemed that Naru-san was intent on getting something out of him, as she loudly cleared her throat before speaking. "Don't you have anything to say to us?"

Pausing momentarily, he slightly bowed to the girls. "Ah, yes. Good morning Naru-san, Motoko-san." Having properly greeted the two, Urashima-san started to walk up the stairs. Naru-san, however, seemingly was not done with the manager. "Not that, idiot! Don't you need to _apologize_ to someone?" Urashima-san nodded. "Yes, I do need to find Shinobu-chan and apologize for pushing her down so roughly." He shook his head. "I really didn't want to be so forceful, but I wasn't in the best of circumstances." By this moment, Urashima-san had started glaring at Naru-san. "On that note, you need to apologize to her as well, Naru-san. You almost **killed** Shinobu-chan with that stunt you pulled!"

Urashima-san's outburst set both girls back, Motoko especially. Naru-san almost _what?!_ "Look, I get that I generally look like I'm up to 'no good', as 'always...'" Urashima-san rose his hands to air quote "no good" and "always" before crossing his arms in annoyance and, to Motoko's surprise, _anger_ , before continuing his mini-speech. "If you had let me explain myself _**as I was trying to tell you**_ , we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" Urashima-san's voice had been rising, and at this point it had gotten to an uncomfortable degree. Naru-san opened her mouth to launch a form of defense, but the manager continued speaking-well, almost shouting at this point of time-apparently not finished with her.

"Before you go 'You know what you were doing to poor Shinobu-chan', you would be right that I do know. However, I have a pretty good idea how much you know, or rather, what you **don't** know of what I 'did to her.' I will hazard a guess and say that you **didn't** see me wake up screaming due to a nightmare, you **didn't** see Shinobu-chan go to check out what was wrong, and I most **certainly** know that you didn't see Shinobu-chan hug me in an attempt to comfort me from my nightmare! Otherwise, you wouldn't have made the accusation that you did!" Knowing Naru-san, Motoko realized that she would probably have instead had Shinobu let him go so that 'the pervert wouldn't get any ideas and try to take advantage of your sweetness,' at least according to what Urashima-san was implying.

"Because of your lack of knowledge, you almost hit Shinobu-chan! Had I not pushed her out of the way she would've been severely hurt, heck more likely **disabled** , **AT BEST!** Do you not realize how much strength you pack in your punches?! If I can be sent who knows how many kilometers away by means of Low Orbit travelling, what do you think would happen a little girl if she were hit by that kind of force?" Naru-san, who appeared horrified, tried to answer but was cut off by a livid manager that was clearly on a roll.

"That's right! She might have died! Unlike me she doesn't take a hit like that almost every day. I may be physically used to getting hit like that, but that does **NOT** make it a good thing, Narusegawa-san!" The formal, clipped tone Urashima-san was speaking in, as well as his change of address to Naru-san had not gone unnoticed by the black-haired bystander. "I get that you are not a fan of untoward attention from men, but if you are going to fend them off, try **not** to almost kill them in the process of shoving them away because you can't control your own strength. In fact, if you see a guy with a girl and she _doesn't_ look uncomfortable with the guy she's with, **mind your own freaking business!** What happens is on them, and chances are that if things go awry, she can take care of herself. You **don't** need to be a hero, Narusegawa-san; nobody asked for you to be one."

 _~S.H.~_

Sanza, having finished the first half of his little speech/rant, waited for the stunned girl to snap back to reality; the next thing he had to tell her would only be effective once she was back to "normal." Thankfully for him, it seemed that life was going to give him a chance, as Naru-no, Narusegawa's eyes began to regain some light...and a glare. Not that he really cared. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, Keitaro-san? _Of course you would keep an angry front, Narusegawa._ Sanza thought bitterly. _Well I am sick and tired of this song and dance. It's time for this to stop._

"No Narusegawa-san, I am not. I just needed to ensure you were listening to this final bit, as I believe it is in your best interest to hear this final point clearly." Motoko-san, seemingly interested in where he was going, quirked an eyebrow. "And what would this point be, Urashima-san?"

Looking Narusegawa in the face, Sanza spoke up, finally getting to the crux of the matter. "Narusegawa-san, while I was in a barely compromising position with Shinobu-chan, the truth of the matter was that the atmosphere was one of familial comfort before you arrived. When you saw Shinobu-chan hugging me, however, you failed, or rather, **refused** to obtain all the details of the situation and, as a result, assaulted an innocent without hearing the full story. Additionally-" "W-wait a sec, pervert!" Narusegawa interrupted him, trying to regain a toe hold of where this was clearly going. "You were the one that was-"

" **Additionally…** " Sanza cut her off with a silencing tone. "A third party was almost injured as a result of your actions. Had I not acted quickly enough, things might have ended differently. Narusegawa-san, you must control that temper of yours. Shinobu-chan may have lucked out in evading death's door, but I cannot guarantee that I will be so lucky with saving her a second time, Narusegawa-san. That is not a threat, mind you, but a mere statement of facts. I will tell you this, though: I am not going to endanger a tenant's life due to the actions of a person who should have matured by now. I am responsible for the safety of everyone in this house, Narusegawa-san, and like it or not, you will respect Granny's decision. So if I find that any-and I mean **ANY** -of the girls have been threatened, whether it be physically or verbally by you in the future, I will personally throw you out. And then I will call the police. Do I make myself clear, Narusegawa-san?" The girl in question nods numbly.

"Good." With all that said, Sanza continued marching up the stairs to the house, rubbing his temple with two fingers. While he was grateful to Motoko-san for not interrupting him and complicating things for him (In fact, she had been eyeing both him and Narusegawa throughout the entirety of the case), her overall silence made him feel uneasy...and really confused. It would have been logical of her to try to leap to Narusegawa's defense, being a fellow hater of degenerate males and all...so why didn't she? He did remember that while the two of them were similarly hot-blooded, Motoko always did strike him as the more meticulous one. Does she suspect anything? Is she planning to-

 _Ugh. My head._ ...He should probably stop with the speculations, because MAN, was he experiencing a killer migraine of a headache. If he was lucky, he might be able to keep the headache count at one. ...Though if he were being honest with himself, he wasn't counting on it staying that way.

* * *

 _Aaaaaaaaaand that's one girl down! As well as another chapter. …Wow. Over 2k words. I think I might be getting the hang of this. Maybe I should start putting replies to reviews to previous chapters in the post-notes. …I think I'll start doing just that._

* * *

Cred1988 _: Weeeeeeeeeeeeelp. That happened, a dude erupted, and, well, now he goes inside to nurse a headache. I seriously hope no one disturbs him. I don't think such a situation will end well…_

Karlos1234ify _: Well durrrrn indeed._

PasiveNox _: I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for the support! :)_

James Birdsong _(Guest): Glad to see you're enjoying the story! :)_

GaredBattlespike _: Painful indeed. Yike._

Delos-Solon _: Wow. Not bad of a guess. A pity Sanza didn't jump up in rage. That probably would've looked cool. :P_

Architecturally Sound _: Yup. It has begun._

warrior of six blades _(1): Well, he has something of an idea of his immediate future. And I am doing my best to keep this from becoming a bash fic. I personally dislike bash fics as the ones I find generally come off as, well, very OOC for the characters, and my goal is to keep all of the characters…well, in-character as much as possible._

warrior of six blades _(2): Yeah, that would be problematic for Sanza if his secret were to come out. As for Motoko…I think she might be suspicious of the change in atmosphere. And Sanza's outburst here may or may not have warranted further investigation on her part. And as for Sanza, it appears that Keitaro's body still has its immortality, so he survives. For now, at least._

POKE47 _: Glad to see you're liking it so far! I hope you enjoy future chapters of this story! :)_

* * *

 _Welp, that'll do it for now. Again, let me know if I made any of the characters seem out of character; this is something I'm trying to avoid, but mistakes are possible._

 _Also, major thanks to zodiac38352 for proof-reading this chapter._

' _Till next time! This is WitsWithMe, signing off. See ya!_


End file.
